Georgia Brown
Georgia Brown is an English actress. Biography Born as Lillian Klot in Whitechapel, London, she was a singer before making her name in musicals after appearing in The Threepenny Opera. Though musicals were her forte, she also appeared in films including Nothing But the Night, The Bawdy Adventures of Tom Jones and a BAFTA award-nominated performance in The Raging Moon. Brown also had roles on television in The Roads to Freedom, Shoulder to Shoulder and Star Trek: The Next Generation. Brown passed away in 1992. Singing Performing in the capacity of a professional jazz singer before moving onto the stage, she became recognised for originating the role of Nancy in Oliver! and appeared in such musicals as Maggie May and 42nd Street, originating roles in Carmelina and Roza respectively. Brown also released a number of albums, mainly self-titled recordings including Georgia Brown Loves Gershwin and The Many Shades of Georgia Brown. Stage The Threepenny Opera (1956) *Barbara Song (solo) *Jealousy Duet (duet) Oliver! (1960)(originated the role) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Maggie May (1964) *I Love a Man (solo) *Casey (contains solo lines) *I Told You So (duet) *The Land of Promises (solo) *The Land of Promises (reprise)(solo) *There's Only One Union (contains solo lines) *It's Yourself (solo) *It's Yourself (reprise)(duet) Side by Side by Sondheim (1964) *Comedy Tonight (contains solo lines) *Love Is in the Air (contains solo lines) *If Momma Was Married (duet) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Getting Married Today (contains solo lines) *Can That Boy Foxtrot (duet) *Company (contains solo lines) *Another Hundred People (contains solo lines) *I Never Do Anything Twice (solo) *Bring on the Girls/Ah, Paree!/Buddy's Blues (contains solo lines) *Everybody Says Don't (contains solo lines) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"We're Gonna Be All Right (duet) *A Boy Like That/ I Have a Love (duet) *Pretty Lady (contains solo lines) *You Gotta Have a Gimmick (contains solo lines) *I'm Still Here (solo) Carmelina (1979)(originated the role) *Why Him? (duet) *Someone in April (solo) *Signora Campbell (contains solo lines) *Love Before Breakfast (duet) *I'm a Woman (solo) 42nd Street (1984) *Shadow Waltz (contains solo lines) *Shadow Waltz (Reprise)(solo) *You’re Gettin to Be a Habit with Me (solo) *I Only Have Eyes for You (duet) *I Know Now (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (solo) *About a Quarter to Nine (duet) *Finale Ultimo Roza (1986)(originated the role) *Happiness (solo) *Max's Visit (duet) *Different (contains solo lines) *Get the Lady Dressed (contains solo lines) *Bravo Bravo (solo) *House in Algiers (solo) *Yussef's Visit (contains solo lines) *Don't Make Me Laugh (duet) *Live a Little (solo) Mack and Mabel (1988) *Time Heals Everything (solo) The Threepenny Opera (1989) *Why-Can't-They Song (duet) *First 3 Penny Finale (contains solo lines) *Ballad of the Prisoner of Sex (solo) *Second 3 Penny Finale (contains solo lines) *Ballad of the Prisoner of Sex (reprise)(solo) *Third 3 Penny Finale Albums Mangano Mambo Airs Du Film "Mambo" (1955) *New Love New Wine (solo) *Baiao Faz Balancar (solo) Milord (1960) *Milord (solo) *Blue-Eyed Boy (solo) Sings A Little Of What You Fancy (1962) *A Little Of What You Fancy (solo) *I Live In Trafalgar Square (solo) *Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home (solo) *For Months And Months And Months (solo) *Wot Cher! (Knocked 'Em In The Old Kent Road)(solo) *Don't Dilly-Dally On The Way (solo) *I Was A Good Little Girl 'Till I Met You (solo) *A Broken Doll (solo) *When You're All Dressed Up And No Place To Go (solo) *The Honeysuckle And The Bee (solo) *If You Were The Only Girl In The World (solo) *Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay (solo) Gonna Build A Mountain/African Waltz (1962) *Gonna Build a Mountain (solo) *African Waltz (solo) Georgia Brown (1963) *Misty (solo) *Day In Day Out (solo) *Bye Bye Blues (solo) *The Right Kind Of Love (From The Wrong Kind Of Man)(solo) *Here I Am In Love Again (solo) *Willow Weep For Me (solo) *Gone With The Wind (solo) *Beware My Heart (solo) *Love (Your Magic Spell Is Everywhere)(solo) *Sing You Sinners (solo) *Don't Bring Me Posies (It's Shoesies That I Need)(solo) *No More (solo) Georgia Brown Loves Gershwin (1963) *Summertime (solo) *It Ain't Necessarily So (solo) *I Loves You Porgy (solo) *I Got Plenty O' Nuttin' (solo) *My Man's Gone Now (solo) *Oh Lawd, I'm On My Way (solo) *Fascinating Rhythm (solo) *But Not For Me (solo) *Blah-Blah-Blah (solo) *Slap That Bass (solo) *How Long Has This Been Going On (solo) *Strike Up The Band (solo) Georgia Brown (The Sensational New Singing Star Of Oliver!)(1963) *Why Was I Born (solo) *Every Time We Say Goodbye (solo) *Mad About The Boy (solo) *Don't Take Your Love From Me (solo) *Spring Will Be A Little Late This Year (solo) *As Long As He Needs Me (solo) *My Man (solo) *Bye Bye Blackbird (solo) *If You Were The Only Boy In The World (solo) *Too Soon (solo) *Broken Doll (solo) *If I Should Lose You (solo) Alabama Song/Surabaya Johnny (1963) *Alabama Song (solo) *Surabaya Johnny (solo) The Many Shades of Georgia Brown (1965) *Any Place I Hang My Hat Is Home (solo) *Something Simple (solo) *The Blues (solo) *You Don't Know What Love Is (solo) *Take You For Granted (solo) *After You've Gone (solo) *Mood Indigo (solo) *Riding On The Moon (solo) *Once In A While (solo) *As Long As I Live (solo) *I Wonder What Became Of Me (solo) *I Concentrate On You (solo) Theme from the Roads to Freedom (1971) *Theme from the Roads to Freedom (solo) Turn Out the Light/I Scare Myself (1972) *Turn Out the Light (solo) *I Scare Myself (solo) Gallery Browntropicana.jpg|'Mangano Mambo Airs Du Film "Mambo".' OLIVER_cast_phA.jpg|'Nancy', The Artful Dodger, Oliver and Fagin in Oliver! singsalittleofwhatyoufancy.jpg|'Sings a Little of What You Fancy.' georgiasbrownalbum.jpg|'Georgia Brown.' georgiabrowngershwin.jpg|'Georgia Brown Loves Gershwin.' georgiabrownsinging.jpg|'Georgia Brown (The Sensational New Singing of Oliver!) manyshadesgeorgia.jpg|'The Many Shades of Georgia Brown.' browncarmelina.jpg|'Carmelina''' in Carmelina. turnoutlight.jpg|'Turn Out the Light/I Scare Myself.' brown42nd.jpg|'Dorothy Brock' in 42nd Street. brownroza.jpg|'Madame Roza' in Roza. Brown, Georgia Brown, Georgia Brown, Georgia